muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greymon101
talk pages TJ, don't remove past conversations on talk pages. They're a part of the wiki's history, and will be archived after a certain point. And stop asking to remove the block for another username. The ban was explained at the time, you came back and have learned how to edit the wiki and communicate on talk pages. Danny has already explained this to you, but you're pressing your luck by persuing things that should just be left well alone. If you'd like to continue here, just follow the rules and don't annoy the admins. -- Scott (talk) 14:01, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry Scott. I never meant to annoy anyone. I swear. I understand. & believe me, if I could go back & stop myself from messing stuff up as GrouchMan then I would! By the way what do you mean when you said past conversations will be "archived after a certain point"? I don't quite understand. I apologize again! -- T.J. 14:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Every conversation here takes place in a public forum. That means it's open for anyone to see. When certain talk pages get long enough, they're archved on another section of the wiki. ::As for uploading video, there's a button in the edit window that allows you to do this. We don't allow videos for commercially released products though. For more of what we do and don't allow, please read Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines. -- Scott (talk) 14:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the help!! I just wanna upload videos for Classic moments. You mean like those Talk Archive Pages? -- T.J. 14:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::TJ. Read this: Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines. When you're done reading that page, let me know if you have questions about something you would like to add to the wiki. —Scott (talk) 14:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I've been reading it over. So are we (the users of the wiki) actually still allowed to use videos from YouTube? I'm sorry I have all these questions. I'm still just not used to everything to know about Wiki editing. -- T.J. 14:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Muppet Wiki does not link to or embed videos that are commercially available. —Scott (talk) 15:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::OK thanks. But how did, whoever uploaded the video of Snow Grouch, upload that video? Who did upload that video btw? -- T.J. 15:08, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Read my first reply above. —Scott (talk) 15:12, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, T.J.! I noticed you had been changing some of the titles for articles, and I just wanted to clarify a couple of things: When the title of an article is a song title, it gets a bolded song title, with nonbolded quotes around it, like this: "Rubber Duckie" When the title of an article is a video title (or album title or TV show or movie title), it gets bolded and italicized, like this: Sesame Street Fever If you have any questions, let me know. I hope this helps. Thanks for all the stuff you're adding! -- Ken (talk) 02:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tips Ken! It's my pleasure! -- T.J. 12:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! — Scott (talk) 19:51, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Scott! By the way I want to apologize for what happened when I removed all those commas in those other articles. It won't happen again! --T.J. 19:20, January 29 2009 (UTC)